


Decadence

by seederoli



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, shadow - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Immortal Magnus Bane, Incubus Magnus, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seederoli/pseuds/seederoli
Summary: Alec could barely remember what his life had been like before he'd become an incubus' daily meal.Drabble smut collection.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Alec woke up with a groan.

He knew even without looking who—or rather, _what_ —had its glossy-pink lips wrapped around his morning wood. It was a sensation he was used to having every morning for the past month following his acquaintance with his new…

Lover? No. His bedmate? Perhaps.

Whatever the right label was, Alec wasn't thinking about it then. Not when his companion's glossy lips tightened further around his cock in a ring and proceeded to take him further into his mouth.

" _Nngh_!" Alec writhed, his hands fisting his bed sheets. "Mag—"

"Yes, Alec?" He didn't know how the fuck Magnus did it, but the incubus was somehow always able to talk with Alec imbedded in his mouth, his deep sultry voice in a singsong lilt. "I'm having breakfast, so hush now…"

Before Alec could say a word further, Magnus's black-nailed finger cupped his balls and squeezed them gently. Alec emitted a shout instantly, especially when Magnus began bobbing his raven spiky head up and down Alec's cock while still squeezing his throbbing balls.

"Fuck!" Alec shouted, white spots of pure ecstasy erupting in his vision. It was like he was fucking a vacuum. He didn't even have to thrust his hips—the way Magnus was bobbing his head up and down his swelling cock drove enough momentum to up the friction he needed. "I'm gonna— _aaah_ —don't fucking _stop—_ "

The corner of Magnus' glossy lips curved upwards like a sly cat, his cat's gold eyes—done up with dark, dark eyeliner—gleaming at Alec, and then he hummed around the length of Alec's sensitive cock.

" _Fuck_!" Alec cried. "Fuu—"

The titillating vibrations shooting through his cock was all that was needed to send him off the edge, and he felt the base of his cock engorge as every fibre of his body tensed.

"I'm gonna—" He gritted his teeth, his balls drawing up as Magnus sucked harder on him like an unrelenting vice, and then the boiling tension in his cock gave away into an eruption of euphoria, his blue eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"AHHH!"

He ejaculated; spraying like a hose into Magnus' awaiting mouth, letting the incubus take and feed what he needed from him. He knew all too well of Magnus' insatiable appetite, and he simply lay there, spasming and shouting garbled cries as he sprayed and sprayed uncontrollable jets of come down Magnus' greedy throat, his vision white.

No one gave a better blowjob than Magnus. He knew that now. He could lengthen Alec's orgasm like no other, and he lay there on the bed, hot decadent pleasure pulsing through his climaxing cock with every jet of come that left him.

By the time his orgasm ended, everything had gone black.

* * *

"Now?" Alec sighed. "Really?"

He was already ready to go to work, his suitcase in one hand, his car keys in the other. But Magnus, naked and bronzed and rangy, lounged casually by the door with the grace of a cat, those slitted golden eyes gleaming—if he _was_ a cat, Alec was quite sure his tail would be curled coyly.

The epitome of sin stood right there, a figment of Alec's worst intentions, especially when he thought of his estranged wife back in New York.

No. _No._ Alec refused to think of her now.

"I told you I need to feed three times a day, Alexander," Magnus chided him, waving a long ringed finger reproachfully, though there was a soft, teasing quality in his deep silky voice.

"You already fed this morning," Alec snapped, but it was clear his companion wasn't listening. He'd slid to his knees fluidly and unzipped the front of Alec's suit trousers.

"But your come is like caviar on my lips, Alexander," Magus purred. "Is it possible to ever get enough of caviar?"

"I'm gonna be late for work _again_ , you buffoon," Alec hissed weakly, but his entire body stiffened as his half-hard cock was released. Magnus' beautiful nude body—with all its sleek, subtle dips and curves of beautifully honed muscle and smooth bronzed skin—had that effect on him, which wasn't surprising since it _was_ the body of an incubus.

There was no way he could resist the mouth of an incubus either, evidently, since his suitcase hit the floor with a thud as Magus took him into his glossy mouth. Alec moaned, and despite himself he couldn't help but start thrusting into the addictive heat of Magnus' mouth as the lust-addled fog in his brain took over.

His car keys hit the floor in a raucous clatter.

All he could focus on was the numbing pleasure of the suction on his cock as he thrust back and forth into oblivion, his suit pants sagging down his legs. Despite his orgasm earlier, he found himself tumbling towards the end with disturbing velocity, his balls slapping frantically against Magnus' chin, but he dimly told himself that it was due to Magnus' preternatural ability. It didn't help when Magnus cupped his behind, helping to draw him in and out of his mouth.

"I'm close!" Alec cried, his voice rising and cracking. "I'm close—so—" he punctuated each word with a desperate thrust into Magnus' greedy mouth, his cock swelling up. "—fucking—clo— _aaaaah!_ "

He threw back his dark head with a yell, his blue eyes rolling back as the unbearable pressure in his loins burst into a rush of ecstasy and, for the second time today, he orgasmed. The first jet of come squirted from him with an accompanying pulse of pleasure so acute his knees buckled, and Magnus swallowed it down effortlessly, his ringed hands catching Alec by the hips to keep him from falling. He continued spraying jets of come down Magnus' throat as blissful liquid heat enveloped his loins, ensnaring him in its grasp while he fed his companion. He could feels his balls contracting with every jet of come he shot, and he shouted hoarsely every time his sac clenched up and released. 

Magnus moaned with pleasure around his cock, and hazily he knew the incubus was on a similar high.

For what they shared, Alec thought dazedly, was nothing less than decadent.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe this was happening.

He had a meeting to attend in less than an hour, and the last thing he'd expected was for a sly Magnus to materialise out of nowhere in his office. As an incubus—a creature of a decidedly supernatural bent—the other male could go wherever he wanted without walls ever being a hindrance to him. This meant that he'd often show up in front of Alec at places he had no business being at.

And of course, with Magnus around, every one of Alec's plans had gone askew. He'd initially planned to go through and revise the meeting slides and write a few business emails before the meeting, but it was clear that wasn't happening now. The instant the nude bronzed male had materialised in his private office with a diabolic glint in those slitted amber eyes, Alec had known those plans were no longer happening. Even after feeding Magnus twice this morning, it was evident the latter was still not satiated.

A minute later, the door was locked and he was on all fours on the long couch in his office, Magnus lounging beneath him as he frantically drew his engorged cock in and out of the hungry incubus' glossy mouth. His belt was unbuckled and his fly down, and his dress shirt was wrinkled and in utter disarray.

" _Ahhh…_ " Alec groaned, sweating. His trouser-clad thighs were shaking as he thrust down into the tight hot vacuum of the other male's lips, his balls slapping Magnus' chin every time he pistoned his hips downwards. "Fuck…"

Magnus reached up, his slender clever fingers cupping and tugging at Alec's balls every time Alec thrust back into his mouth. Alec stiffened, then choked at the overwhelming sensation of his sensitive sac being tugged.

"Fuck!" he cried, too caught up by the sinful sensation to keep his volume down. "Magn— _aah—ahhhh!_ "

Magnus' exquisite suction on his hard cock had tightened up even more until it was practically unbearable, and coupled by the other male's adroit black-nailed fingers squeezing and tugging ruthlessly at his balls, he could feel the boiling pressure rocketing up in his loins. His eyes were starting to roll back as rabid spots of white erupted in his vision, and his thighs began to give way from the relentless onslaught of pleasure wracking his body. His balls felt weighed down by the copious load he so desperately needed to release.

He knew Magnus could tell from the way his swollen balls had drawn up in his hands that he was practically on the brink of an orgasm, for the incubus suddenly let go to grip him by the waist before his quivering thighs gave way completely. The other male took over with wickedly inhuman strength, his bronzed hands on Alec's waist as he effortlessly lifted the human male, then brought him back down straight into his glossy mouth.

Alec screamed, his blue eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he writhed from the ecstasy the hard momentum brought, but Magnus did not stop. He continued drawing Alec's cock in and out of his lips until Alec was doubling over and bellowing as his swollen, heavy balls drew up even higher between his legs and the electrical tension at the back of his spine ignited.

"I'm comin—I'm co— _ahhhh!_ "

The mounting pressure in his loins gave way like a violently exploding balloon, and what felt like a frenzied electrical charge barraged through his cock before the first jet of come sprayed thickly through the widening slit in his cockhead. He yelled out loud with bliss at the mind-addling sensation of it being expelled, then bellowed again as his balls clenched up tightly before he convulsed and shot another violent jet down Magnus' throat. "Fu _—ahhhh—_ AHH!"

It was ridiculous that even with two orgasms earlier he had so much left to give, and if his brains weren't completely reduced to mush he'd suspect it had something to do with Magnus' preternatural effect on him. He would have long collapsed if not for Magnus holding him up by the waist, and he continued shouting mindlessly as he sprayed and sprayed again like an endless fountain down the grinning, greedy incubus' throat. White-hot pleasure pulsed up the length of his climaxing cock with every strong surge of come through him, and he felt his ass clench at every powerful ejaculation that seized him.

He'd thought the earlier two orgasms were fantastic, but this—this was something to behold. This was a high he never wanted to relinquish, a exhilarating, mind-consuming high he could live off of forever.

His vision flickered, and soon enough the blots in his sight spread and blossomed as oblivion settled into the lusty, drugged haze of his mind.

And then he knew nothing more.


End file.
